Amongst Truffles and Tunes
by ShellyStark
Summary: Pepper brings a little Christmas spirit to the annual Stark Industries Christmas party.


**Amongst Truffles and Tunes**

**  
**

Never in his right mind did Tony Stark think he would have the pleasure of seeing Pepper Potts giddy as can be, after having way too many martinis. But hey, it was a party right? Not just any party; the annual Stark Industries Christms party. They were still pretty hush-hush about their relationship, but that didn't stop Pepper from taking his hands and dragging him toward the stage.

Dressed in a fabulous red strapless outfit with some sort of vine looking thing; holly maybe, or mistletoe, Tony decided it was mistletoe, simply because the thought of Pepper covered in the stuff made his pants a bit tighter. The bottom flared out into what looked like a skirt made of truffles and bows; more reasons to use his mouth on her creamy skin. And those heels. Those damn red stilettos that made her legs look amazing.

Tony tried to keep his composure as she made her way across the room to him; hips swaying, hair bouncing, eyes sparkling, with a sly smile spread across her face to her flushed cheeks.

"Well _helllo_ Mr. Stark," Pepper purred as she came to a stop in front of his seat.

"Pepper," he replied, the corner of his mouth turning up into a side ways grin.

"Sing with me Tony," she pleaded, grabbing his hands and tugging him to his feet.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Potts," Tony chuckled.

"Awww c'mon boss man," she joked, arching an eyebrow. "What's the matter? You scared?"

"You're drunk Pep," he said, leaning in and whispering into her ear. "And for the record, I'm not scared. For you yes, but I, as you know, am a superhero, with fabulous pipes."

"I know all about your _pipes _Stark." Pepper breathed, pressing up against his ever tightening pants. "Sing with me Tony… and you can unwrap me later."

Tony pulled back and gave her a questioning look. Pepper just bit her lower lip and smiled while raising her eyebrows.

Tony swallowed and nodded his head. "You're on Potts."

Pepper grinned and laced her fingers through his as she pulled him across the room, stopping only to whisper something to man in charge of the band.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Pepper said into the microphone, causing the room to go silent as they all gave her their full attention. "Mr. Stark and I have something to share with you in light of the holiday season."

"Pepper what are you doing?" Tony said through gritted teeth.

She took the mic away from her mouth and covered it with her hand. "Giving us a proper introduction," she replied before reengaging the guests. "Were any of you aware that our big man in charge can sing, quite well at that; and tonight he is going to join me in a little Christmas carol. Isn't that right Mr. Stark?"

Pepper stuck the microphone in Tony's face.

"Well…uh…what can I say, this party needs some picking up," Tony stammered, managing to flash them his trade mark smile.

"Go ahead Phil," Pepper nodded at the small man off stage.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the familiar tune that was beginning to fill the room. Pepper was grinning like a school girl and swaying along to the music.

"Pepper, you really think this is a good idea?" he whispered.

"Shut up and sing Stark," she said as she passed him a mic of his own before she started in on their little duet.

"I really can't stay-"

"-But baby it's cold outside,""I've got to go away-"

"-But baby it's cold outside,""This evening has been-"

"-Been hoping that you'd drop in,""So very nice-"

"-I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,""My mother will start to worry-"

"-Beautiful, what's your hurry,""My father will be pacing the floor-"

"-Listen to the fireplace roar,""So really I'd better scurry-"

"-Beautiful, please don't hurry,""Well Maybe just a half a drink more-"

"-Put some music on while I pour,""The neighbors might think-"

"-Baby, it's bad out there,""Say, what's in this drink-"

"-No cabs to be had out there,""I wish I knew how-"

"-Your eyes are like starlight now,""To break this spell-"

"-I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,""I ought to say no, no, no, sir-"

"-Mind if I move a little closer,""At least I'm gonna say that I tried-"

"-What's the sense in hurting my pride,""I really can't stay-"

"Baby don't hold out,""Ahh, but it's cold outside-"

"-Ahh but it's cold outside,"

**  
**

Tony was taken aback by the surprising voice that was effortlessly flowing out of Pepper's mouth, he never pictured her as having such a great voice; and now he couldn't get enough of it. Ignoring the confused stares from everyone that was watching he made his way behind her and rested his hands on her warm bare shoulders, letting them slide slowly down to her waist as they swayed in time together.

"You're amazing Pepper," he whispered into her ear as he swept her copper locks out of the way. "Simply amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself Tony," she smiled, leaning back into him, resting against his body and undoubtedly feeling the steadily growing bulge between them. "I take that back, you are bad, very bad," Pepper purred before starting in on the next verse.

**  
**

"I simply must go-"

"-But baby, it's cold outside,""The answer is no-"

"-Ooh baby, it's cold outside,""This welcome has been-"

"-I'm lucky that you dropped in,""So nice and warm-"

"-Look out the window at that storm,""My sister will be suspicious-"

"-Man, your lips look so delicious,""My brother will be there at the door-"

"-Waves upon a tropical shore,""My maiden aunt's mind is vicious-"

"Gosh your lips look delicious,""Well maybe just a half a drink more-"

"-Never such a blizzard before,""I've got to go home-"

"-Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there,"Say, lend me your coat-"

"-It's up to your knees out there,""You've really been grand-"

"-Your eyes are like starlight now,""But don't you see-"

"-How can you do this thing to me,""There's bound to be talk tomorrow-"

"-Making my life long sorrow,""At least there will be plenty implied-"

"-If you caught pneumonia and died,""I really can't stay-"

"Get over that old out,"

"Ahh, but it's cold outside-"

"-Baby it's cold outside."

**  
**

Pepper finished off by spinning around and kissing Tony soundly on the lips, a hand tangled in his hair and one of her legs snaking around the back of one of his. Cheers and whistles ringing out from the crowd in front of them. He even swore he heard a few shouting out _it's about time _amongst the clapping.

"Well," Tony said, slightly out of breath after they pulled apart. "Guess the cats out of the bag.

"Oh please, it was bound to come out soon or a later," Pepper said taking his hands in hers. "Now, let's get out of here and have a little celebration of our own"


End file.
